Memento Luna
by Krushnazag
Summary: For a thousand years Luna waited on the moon. She was exiled and alone, with nothing but the spirit of darkness she had taken into herself as Nightmare Moon. What really happened during the years of her exile? For those of you who thinks the title makes no sense, it's latin. Go translate it, it'll make sense.
1. Lifeless

_Luna's tale as told by the ever bored Krushnazag ;3_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx_

They say there's no life on the moon. Nothing can exist there. It's just a huge, white rock in the sky. No water, no air, only dust and rocks… but I'm here… aren't I?

It's been so long. So many cold nights with nothing but the stars for company, so many days filled with the intense, burning light of the sun. There is no escape here, only the frigid blackness of space at night and the blasting inferno of the daytime sun.

It's still here. It haunts me. I never meant to hurt anypony; I only wished that they would see me as well. I just wanted them to see what I did, to appreciate the beauty I crafted. Now I have nothing. 'Tia- sister- I'm so sorry. Please let me come home. That's all I want. I just want to come home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

The massive slab of white stone lay on the floor in the middle of the throne room. Celestia had Luna brought in to see it. When the dark alicorn arrived, she stared in shock at the carvings in the stone. She blinked rapidly, tears filling her eyes at the sudden flow of memories.

"I suppose you know what this is then," Celestia said, gesturing at the massive message. "It was found by Twilight and her friends when they returned to the old castle to explore it for more information on the Elements of Harmony. I suppose you tried sending it to me after I moved to the new castle in Canterlot."

"Tia," Luna said, tracks of tears running down her face. "It was so cold, so lonely there. There was nothing there. The only time things changed were when the dark of the night was replaced with the pain of the day!" She was beginning to yell, her voice beginning to waver as she neared hysterics. "I was alone and… and I had nothing. Only freezing darkness and burning light! No joy, no hope! **Nothing**! There was no escape, none! And-"

Celestia rushed forward and wrapped her forelegs around her sister, holding her close. She could feel Luna sobbing against her shoulder as she stroked her mane gently. "Ssh, I know, I know. It's alright now; you're here and you never have to go back."

Celestia stayed where she was, holding her beloved sister; trying her best to comfort her, to drive away the haunting memories. When Luna had finally calmed down enough to speak, she faced the white stone once more.

"I remember when I sent this," she said, laying a blue hoof upon the weathered surface. "It was long into my exile and I had grown tired of struggling against the darkness. It left me when I was banished, but I could always feel it. It was always there, always watching. It made things… so… difficult for me. It somehow made the solitude worse; it increased the pain I endured. When it was around, the cold sapped at my very soul, the sun burned away at my sense of self until little was left." She could feel her emotions welling up once more and fought hard to remain in control of herself. "I'm just glad that you were ready to help." The dark alicorn nuzzled her sister's neck.

They later moved the stone to the hidden vaults beneath Canterlot. Here were kept all manner of things: Discord's original seal, the crowns of their parents, even the original forms of the Elements of Harmony from when the two siblings wielded them, though now little power remained in these objects beyond their memories. Unfortunately, as the sisters knew, memories had a power of their own.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

Luna sat on the roof of her tower room. She enjoyed coming here to think; the cool night air always managed to calm her. It seemed almost as though the shadows sought to apologize for their part in her torment so many years before. As she looked up at the twinkling stars- her very soul thrown into the sky for the beauty of others- her gaze wandered to the moon- the manifestation of her power and yet her one-time prison. It was both her biggest joy and her deepest hate. It was, in a word, fascinating to the dark goddess.

She noticed that a small discoloration could be seen near the edge of the moon's shadow. Few others, if any, would notice such a blemish on the distant lunar surface. Even fewer would pay attention to such a thing, let alone know what it was. Luna knew though.

"Still there, is it? After all this time?" she mused quietly to herself. It had been ten years since her return from the moon and Nightmare Moon's subsequent defeat. Most of the population had come to love her and even respected her at the same level as they did Celestia. Many even tried to place her above her sister in an attempt to make up for shunning her upon her return. The occasional tales of Nightmare Moon could still be heard in the homes of some young foals, though. Sometimes when Luna heard somepony telling one of these stories she would transform herself into a dark fog and appear behind the story teller, frightening them to the joy of the frightened foal hearing the story. She enjoyed her time back, but sometimes she wondered at how much things had changed while she was gone. She wondered even more at how much they'd changed since she returned.

She continued gazing at the sky, the stain on the moon pulling at her attention. An idea struck Luna. She considered it briefly. "Should I? I have no need to, yet I feel I must." She looked into the sky, searching for answers amongst its great beauty. She thought of consulting Celestia, but decided against it. "This is something I should do myself. If I do it, I do it alone." She spread her dark wings and took flight, a black shadow against the stars.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

_Thanks for reading, more is to come._

_Thanks to Saph34 my reliable editor from Fanfiction for helping with the redo of this chapter :3_

_I'd like to thank Silverweed91 of deviant art for this amazing piece of cover art. I loves it, though too bad there's no color (*hint, hint* anypony reading this who can, and is willing to, color that pic for me [gratis naturally])_


	2. Return

_Remember the moon._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx_

Luna stretched her wings as she flew. Even though she could fly on her own, it was rare for her to be allowed to. Everypony always seemed to insist upon her using the royal chariot or flying with guards at the very least. 'As though anything could harm me,' she thought to herself as the night air rushed past. She could feel the miniscule air currents pulling at her, shifting her, almost imperceptibly, off course. Tiny adjustments with her wings quickly corrected this.

As she pumped her wings, she thought back to her time on the moon- the stillness of everything, the lack of joy in what passed as flight. She reveled in her freedom, in the air brushing past; cold air that caressed every feather as it flowed around her, holding her back even as it pushed her forward.

Luna could feel the air growing thinner and thinner as she ascended. The stars, her glorious creations, shone brighter and brighter as she continued. Millions more were exposed to her; they were works in progress that she did not allow to burn bright enough to be seen within the atmosphere- a plethora of shining brilliance against the vast darkness. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. The all too familiar sensation of breathing without air returned her mind almost fully to her time on the moon. She and Celestia had both tried repressing these memories, but nothing ever worked for very long.

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx_

_Screams echoed across a pale, barren landscape- a horrid, twisting sound that chilled the blood. The screams were followed by an almost hollow sounding hissing noise. The blood vaporized as it touched the ground, great clouds of red steam that surrounded the writhing figure of Luna where she lay on the ground._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

Luna jerked back to awareness. She had become lost in the dreams, and her momentum had carried her far from where the memory had hit. She shook her head, trying to clear it.

As Luna flew back to where she was supposed to be, she tried to enjoy her surroundings; once they were her prison, now they were simply backdrops. She knew this, but her mind refused to accept this. She glanced around uneasily, waiting for some mysterious force to grab her and return her to the moon. "Stop being so foolish," she said to herself. She was angry that she still feared what happened so long before. "You know there's nothing bad here… anymore." She brushed away the lingering tears from her memories and looked up. The massive, pale surface of the moon slowly grew, expanding to fill her vision. The one place she had never wanted to come back to, the place to which she now returned willingly.

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx_

_She pulled herself across the lunar landscape, broken legs splayed out behind her. The cliff hadn't been enough for her to solve her problems, only to bring her more pain. It was fine though, she could wait; there had to be higher cliffs somewhere._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx_

Luna landed on the white rock of the moon. It was covered with ancient footprints- evidence of her previous 'visit'. She paused for a moment, taking in the all too familiar landscape. Everything was exactly as she remembered it- the placement of every rock, every indent in the ground- all frighteningly exact to her nightmares.

She pulled herself out of her daze and continued on her way. She could see the shadow of the moon, its darkness seeming to rise from the ground. Luna steeled herself and crossed over into the shadows. As she became encompassed by the cold darkness, she remembered.

_Xxxxxxxxxx_

_"No 'Tia, don't do it!" The dark weight had been lifted from her. Luna had regained full control of herself… and her mind. She remembered all that she had done in the name of vengeance, the ponies she'd hurt, the atrocities of the war- everything._

_The elements had served their purpose and given her a moment of respite from her shadows, but they couldn't do enough. There is no harmony in siblings fighting. Combined with Luna's familiarity with her three elements, there was only so much Celestia could do._

_Luna felt the darkness returning. The elements pushed it out once, but they would be unable to do so again._

_"I'm sorry," Celestia said, tears in her eyes, "I'm so sorry." She dug her hooves into the ground as her horn lit up, glowing as bright as the sun from which it drew power. The air filled with a blinding flash of light, then there was nothing- nothing but the dark and the cold._

_Xxxxxxxxxx_

_Staring up at the Earth; able to see all that she'd once had, and foolishly lost. Luna cried. She had done little else since she'd come to the moon._

_She could vaguely make out the outline of Equestria; a vast, thriving mass of green, dotted with the occasional, necessary desert. She had tried, at one point, to see more using her magic. It showed her that life continued without her. Indeed, they were even happier without her there, for the threat of Nightmare Moon was no more._

_That was the 'night' of her first attempt. She tried running at a massive boulder she'd found. She stretched her head out as far as she could, the point of her horn leading the way. She found herself dreaming of the release this would bring, as she ran; escape from her torturous exile- from the burning knowledge of the evil she'd allowed into herself._

_The tip of her horn struck first. It shattered, dark blue fragments flying everywhere. The pain was overwhelming. She cried out, her legs beating furiously at the ground as she tried to stop herself from causing more damage._

_Luna slammed fully into the rock; a sickening thud that echoed into the darkness. When she awoke, her blood had pooled around her, her broken nose and shattered horn seeming to be the source of it. She tried to stand, but immediately collapsed back onto the dusty surface. Two of her legs stuck out at odd angles, bulges protruding from the skin. Each bulge seemed to be filled with small, pointed objects that pressed outwards, turning her normally smooth skin into a pale, jagged landscape. She touched one to see what it was and the skin broke, a warm pool of crimson spilling out amongst tiny white shards._

_Oblivion welcomed her swiftly that night._

_Xxxxxxxxxx_

_The spirit was still there. Even banishment to the moon had done little to deter it._

_Luna had first realized it was there when the dreams began again. They were the same ones she'd had before she tried to take over. They had the same darkness, the same eyes watching from every direction, staring deep- seeming to pierce into her very soul. The same voice that spoke from the shadows, cold and cruel, frighteningly charismatic. The voice was what spoke to her, giving her what she had to do for power, what she had to do to have everything she wanted; to make everypony worship her, adore her beautiful night._

_The voice was what scared her the most. It sent shivers down her spine, even in her sleep she could feel herself shudder from its incorporeal caress. It pulled at her sanity, draining her of all resistance. The voice spoke of things to come, things that had already happened, events that were already being set into motion even as it described them. Every event that it told her of she'd tried to stop, only to be the cause of it. Now it spoke again and it seemed only too happy to be back._

_Xxxxxxxxxx_

Luna tried shaking away the memories. They forced their way into her mind, chipping away at her awareness. The attempts she and Celestia had made to rid of such torturous thoughts had helped, but never for long. Something always came back, dragging them out. Coming here only served to strengthen it.

Her horn flared, a bright beacon in a sea of darkness. The purple glow illuminated the area around her before releasing itself. The burst of energy spread outwards from Luna, covering the ground in an eerie, directionless light. She looked around, half hoping that she had failed and could leave- permanently this time. She spread her wings, eager to leave this haunting place, when the first of the lines caught her attention.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

_I'd like to thank Silverweed91 of deviant art for yet another amazing piece of fanart for my story (two pictures now and I still can't believe I'm good enough to have fanart, but I'm not complaining.) [If you're on fanfiction reading this, you have to go to the deviant art page to see it TT-TT]_

_I'd like to thank a friend of mine, Defening of fimfiction, also a fellow member of Dunder Shux Studios... technically the boss of the Studios... anyways, he edited this remake._

_Also, sorry about the chapter lengths. I can't seem to get a decent chunk of writing done for this story._

_Lastly, I direct you towards Dunder Shux Studios, which I speak about in this blog post on fimfiction (just a quick blurb about the greatest collection of brony artists in the WORLD!) [fimfiction(dotnet)/blog/51220]_


	3. Memories

Luna glided over the shining crimson lines that covered the white dust below. Each stroke seemed to glisten and flow as though fresh- though some had been there for hundreds of years. Each one held a story- secrets to all but the now cold alicorn. She found herself sinking deeper and deeper into the depths of her mind that had once been filled with the cause of her banishment. With her darker side defeated and drained repeatedly by the Elements of Harmony, nothing now remained in the deep recesses of her mind. It was to these places she found herself going more and more as time went on; vast, empty halls of darkness where none strode but her.

She found herself reading the words written with such pain, only getting a few words in before forgotten memories began pounding at her mind, demanding attention.

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx_

_"But they never see it!"_

_"That may be true, but you have to think why it goes unseen, Luna," Celestia said. "They need the day to be bright so they can see, just as they need the night dark so they can sleep.""_

_"You know that is not they think of us!" Luna slammed a hoof against the floor, a deep spiderweb of cracks quickly forming. "They ridicule us- call us foalish for wasting our time, struggling to make something beautiful which they will never see!"_

_"Luna, you know this is not so-" Celestia was quickly cut off._

_"DOST THOU THINKEST THINE LIES CONSOLE US?" Luna began slipping into the tones which had been bred into the sisters, used only when speaking to commoners to ensure that they remained a symbol of power. "IT IS KNOWN TO US WHAT THOU DOTH IN THINE SOLITUDE! THOU ENCOURAGES THEM, SETS THEM AGAINST US! BUT THIS SHALL CONTINUE NO MORE!"_

_An explosion of shadows filled the room. When the air cleared, Luna was gone, small void filling where she once was. The pony shaped hole in reality turned to look at the white alicorn. It seemed to smile. "And so it begins..."_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx_

_A pale hoof slammed down, its golden casing cracking open slightly. A multi-colored glow surrounded the two alicorns before Luna vanished with burst of wind._

_"I'm so sorry," Celestia finished. A tear ran down her face as she looked away, unable to stomach what she'd done to her sister. "There was no other way." The horrified princess continued whispering to herself as she lay, shivering slightly as the thoughts of what she'd just done wracked her conscience._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx_

_Vast armies of shadows marching across the plains; flying above them, a lone figure- an ebon blot against the dimly lit night sky- Nightmare Moon flew, leading the conquest of her new world._

_"March my children!" the massive creature shouted with a seductive, velvety voice, "Soon we shall show them the error of their ways! They shall come to realize the true glory of the night!"_

_From below her the millions of assorted pegasi, earth ponies and unicorns gathered around their respective banners, each one bought through trickery or the twisting of their situations. All had been corrupted by the force of the night, their forms twisting to match their minds. As their goddess spoke, all sounds around the mass of troops ceased. Upon her final declaration, they spoke as one. Their voices crashed around the surrounding landscape like thunder._

**_Vi-vat noc-te! Vi-VAT Noc-TE! VIVAT NOCTE! VIVAT NOCTE! OMNUS LAUDEM LUNA!_**

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx_

Luna shook her head, trying to rid herself of the competing thoughts as she neared her goal. "I must remain focused if I am to do this," she muttered to herself. Her voice echoed strangely on the airless surface of the moon. "Chaos and disorder is what brought me here, now I must reverse this if I am to free myself." She didn't know if this was true, but she desperately hoped that it could be.

Before long, the ground before her began to show a certain regularity, one reminiscent of the pages of a book. Symbols had been carved into the ground below each rectangular patch of glowing rock. As Luna flew onwards, the symbols seemed to count down- timing her arrival to the beginning of an end.

The lunar princess landed, careful not to disturb the ground more than necessary. Thin, spidery lines had been carved into it, connecting to form the intricate characters of Old Equestrian. She bent her head low, touching the first of the words with her horn. As she moved closer and closer to the writing, her horn began glowing- dull at first, though quickly gaining in intensity. When she finally made contact, her horn burned with magical energy.

The glow disappeared the instant it struck the complex writing. The characters seemed to writhe upon the ground, twisting in place. One by one the etchings began to fade away as a scene began to form within the princess's mind. She closed her eyes and allowed her breathing to slow. As she grew still, the last of the writing dissolved into nothingness and a directionless wind blew around the dark alicorn. Her dark mane was whipped about by the omnidirectional currents as her mind entered as silent calm.

Luna opened her eyes and allowed the scene to unfold.

She saw herself standing on the barren lunar surface. It was still untouched, save for debris from the surrounding abyss. The memory Luna appeared with a flash of bright light, falling from the airless sky faster than it took to blink. As she neared the surface, impact drew closer and Luna had a sudden urge to catch herself to try and stop the pain. Before she could think any further, she balled the thin atmosphere into a cushion below her duplicate's descending form. The fall was still enough to leave a deep gouge in the white rock and left the millennia younger alicorn unconscious and deeply, though not fatally injured. Luna realized that the fall long ago should have killed her, though it didn't. She had never found a reason for it not to and had decided that it had to do with luck, or possibly an aspect of the spell that sent her rocketing to the moon in the first place. Now she knew that something different was at work.

Luna found herself smiling wearily to herself. "To think," she said aloud, "that I, myself, placed me in this prison only so that I could return in the future and continue the chain." A deeper part of her mind grew cold, though more enticed and energetic at the same time._ You just placed yourself into an endless loop of torment in this prison_, it seemed to say to her. Time seemed to slow as the voice spoke. Luna watched her unconscious past-form breathe shallowly in the newly formed crater, trying not to think of whom, or rather **what** the voice sounded like._ Surely you realize this. You must! I do, and I am you. And since you placed yourself here, even you realize that you committed those crimes so long ago. A presence seemed to circle the now fearful princess. Yes, all of those atrocities- the nameless deaths, countless in number, all on your hooves and yours alone. Isn't that right?_ With a familiar, spine tingling cackle, the voice sped away. Time resumed its normal pace as a shadow seemed to fly through the same path the unconscious Luna had just taken. Instead of being stopped by the enormous lunar mass, however, it sped on through; the dark spirit was, thankfully, unhindered by the material plane.

The entire scene before her wavered, slowly fading into what she now saw; a small path of hoofprints led out of the recently vacated crater towards the plain where both Lunas now stood- the elder watching her past-self work, the younger dictating words to her magic as it carved them into the pale stone.

"… and thus we have decided that we might keep a record of what transpires so that we may remember what happens here and forever remember this lesson learned at such a great cost." The glow around the younger Luna's horn faded as she looked at the, somewhat sloppy, writing before her. "Oh well," she sighed, looking at the massive planet hanging above her, "we have more than enough time to practice our hoofmanship before we can return home."

The youthful alicorn seemed suddenly overwhelmed by her trials. Luna was sorry to say she knew the feeling exactly, having lived it herself once, then again and again in dreams since she'd returned. Her younger counterpart began crying, tears quickly overflowing her dark blue eyes. She sat back on the ground and covered her face with her hooves. She made no attempt to stifle her crying, knowing she was alone- she was crying in part because she was alone. What she didn't know was that she was alone with herself.

Luna wished desperately that she might rush to her side and calm herself, to quiet her and promise that everything would be alright. She knew that it wouldn't, but she now was forced to watch herself live the torment. Somehow, it was even worse than living every day for more than a thousand years. Luna also knew that physical contact would be impossible and that to try could not end well. Alone, Luna watched herself cry until she finally fell asleep. The scene rushed forwards once more, bringing itself to the next milestone.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx_

Celestia lay on her bed, a massive construction of silk and clouds that had been her one comfort during her rule. Her bed never came to her seeking complicated advice that it then ignored, it never requested near impossible services of her, or stood on formalities so hard that it (sometimes literally) broke a hoof. The enormous gold and scarlet circle of comfort never questioned why she allowed the Great War to take place, or why there must be hard times. Most of all, she went through great pains to ensure that nothing on or around it could ever remind her of her sister.

Celestia stared at the ceiling, deep in thought. The royal alicorns needed little sleep- their magic powered their systems and could even begin to burn away at them should they allow it to sit for too long, but they chose to sleep as close as they could to the same schedules that their subjects did, so as not to seem too removed from the average pony. A large dish of fruit sat on an ornate table nearby, grapes and bananas spilling out of it. It remained untouched for much of the same reason that the bed was frequently disused. "Was I right to bring that up?" Celestia asked herself. She'd taken to talking to herself after Luna was banished, having no one else to confide in. "She hasn't been getting much better, but she may try something rash now that she knows nothing has touched her old prison." The white alicorn was uneasy about having lied to her sister when she said that the message had been found by the Elements; Celestia had kept it in her treasure vault as a reminder of her sister before the darkness came. She'd brought it out hoping that it could help drive away the memories that almost seemed, at times, to possess Luna.

A strange vibration began humming in the solar princess's horn. She sat up quickly, alert for any signs of magic nearby. "Is everything okay out there?" she called into the hallway. A pegasus, covered in the golden armor of the Solar Guards entered looking confused.

"Yes, your highness," he said, his voice low and rough, "we haven't had any sign of disturbance in months." He noted Celestia's confusion at this and continued, his voice softening slightly with concern. "Are you alright princess?"

"I'm not sure, somepony used powerful magic just now," she said, trying to think of who could have access to magic powerful enough to alert her. "If it was Discord we would know by now. Chrysalis wouldn't have had a chance to grow enough changelings yet to try anything else… but that only leaves…" she ran to the window and looked out at the enormous, full moon in the sky. The side normally kept in shadows was now as brightly lit as the rest of it and was covered in strange glowing patches of various colors.

"So she went after all," she mused, ignoring the guard still standing behind her. He was unsure as to whether he should stay or return to his post, as Celestia continued staring out the window, he decided on the latter.

Celestia dimly heard the door close softly behind the guard. She sighed, "Maybe Luna isn't the only one who needs to remember what happened all those years ago." Her horn began to glow with a golden aura and the room around her began to waver. The two golden doors fused together and melded with the wall, keeping any of the, now alarmed guards, from interrupting her.

As hoofbeats sounded on the wall of magically infused gold, Celestia closed her eyes and began to breathe deeply. A feeling of calm began to grow deep within her, strengthening with each breathe. After a few moments, she opened her eyes and turned to a nearby mirror. Brushes of various types were carefully organized along the shelves bordering it, along with several different products for mane and tail improvements. The solar princess found that the older she got, the more she became concerned with her looks. She stepped towards the gilt mirror, still enveloped within a cool bubble of calm. As she approached, the mirror began to waver, rippling like a disturbed puddle. She pressed a hoof against its surface. The mirror resisted for a moment, then gave way, allowing the rest of the white alicorn to slide through.

Celestia stepped out of the reflecting pool behind the throne room of the old castle. The room containing it remained exactly as it was when she had last stepped through the pool, nearly a thousand years ago when Canterlot Castle had been complete. A flash of golden light from her horn removed the magical seals around the room and lit the aged sconces that decorated the wall. She walked over to a slightly discolored patch of wall and touched it with the tip of her horn. It slid open, revealing the secret entrance near the old, twin thrones. Scorch marks littered the room, but in the middle of te ancient, dirty stone, a singular patch or greenery grew. Thick, lush grass that was almost green enough to have been drawn in place. Large flowers sprouted from the otherwise unyielding stone, creating a circle of life amongst the ghosts of the past.

"Finally back," Celestia whispered, "Back to where it all ended, only to see it begin again."

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx_

Thunder shook the ground as lightning rent the air. The wind howled and tore at the countryside, threating to sweep away anything lighter than a building. Behind thick stone walls, two alicorns stood, towering over the ponies around them. On one side, Celestia and the troops she'd gathered under the banner of the Solar Empire, on the other, the hideously morphed followers of Nightmare Moon. The assorted warriors had gathered deep within the palace, both sides ready to die to prevent any gain by the other.

"This ends now Celestia," the dark creature roared, a black glow surrounding her horn, "you and your meddlesome sun shall no longer outshine my glory!" As if to emphasize her point, huge blast of sound shook the throne room, the flash of light penetrating deep into the castle.

"No," said Celestia, lowering her head, "No more of this. We cannot continue like this."

"What?" asked the dark mare gleefully, disbelief clouded her face for a moment before being replaced with a boastful smirk. "Is Celestia finally admitting defeat? The great and powerful sun finally admitting its weakness?"

"No," the white alicorn answered softly, shaking her head, "I'm showing you yours." As a group of gold-clad guardsponies behind her began to move apart, she continued. "I'm sorry sister, but it's time for this to end." A massive stone sculpture was brought into view, five large crystal orbs adorning its otherwise gray surface. A flash of golden magic brought the orbs circling the, now luminescent, alicorn.

Each orb began emitting a different color of light- one orange, one yellow, red, blue, and green- as they circled. It quickly became obvious that they were growing smaller and smaller as they moved. Without warning, they shot towards the princess, each one slotting itself into a different piece of her royal attire. As soon as all five were present, a sixth appeared high above, quickly dropping down into place on the tip of her horn.

"The elements?" sneered the dark mare, "That's your answer? I wield three of them! And in any case, they couldn't harm me even if you did control all six- they can't hurt anypony!"

"No," a tear fell from Celestia's eye, splattering on the floor with a strange sense of finality, "but imprisonment has never been out of the question."

Nightmare Moon waxed paler at these words. She swiftly regained her composure, "Ah, but I still hold the power of half of those. You still can't do anything."

Inspiration struck Celestia. She raised her head, eyes opening wide. "Maybe not while my sister's power bolsters you, but let us see what happens if you're not together anymore." A dark gleam appeared in Celestia's eyes as she spoke. No sooner was she finished, than a massive glow appeared around her. Colors radiated off of her body like the corona of the sun, wisps of bright lights shooting everywhere. The gathered ponies were unsure as to whether they should run in fear or continue watching. The colors began condensing into a massive ball of energy above the princess's head and they opted for the former.

"Now," said Celestia, unleashing the collective energy of her elements. A massive, almost solid, beam of rainbow colored light struck Nightmare Moon, knocking her to the ground. Her fur seemed to peel away, momentarily leaving a large pony-shaped skeleton in its wake. The fur reshaped itself, a malevolent shadow now floating high above, radiating hate towards the white alicorn below. Celestia watched anxiously as the skeleton was reformed in the shape of Luna.

"'T-Tia?" she asked, blinking confusedly, "where am I?"

"There's no time," said Celestia, "quickly, take the other half of the elements and help me rid us of this spirit."

"I- I can't," said Luna, terror in her eyes.

Celestia whirled towards her sister. "There's no time for this, quickly, help me banish this- this **thing** before it can rejoin with you!"

"That's just it," said Luna, a sad smile playing across her face, "it hasn't been separated."

"NO! THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO WORK! IT WAS THE ONLY THING THAT COULD WORK!" Celestia pounded a hoof against the floor in fury.

"It will work, I promise," said Luna, darkness beginning to spill across her again, "just hurry before she regains control. There's not much time."

"But it will-"

"Like you said, there's no time for that now."

Celestia nodded, her eyes narrowing. The rainbow aura spread, attaching itself to Luna as well. A bright flash rent the air. As the dust cleared, a large crater remained in the floor. The ceiling was missing and much of the wall had been destroyed.

"It's over now," whispered Celestia, "finally over." She fell to the floor weeping, wishing she had her sister back to celebrate this moment with her.

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx_

Celestia- the real Celestia- cleared her eyes. She had begun crying long before her counterpart from the memory. She released her spell, unable to watch herself for any longer. The enchanted water flowed back down to the floor, gathering once more in its still pool. Celestia turned back to the doorway. Looking through it now revealed nothing more than an empty, stone room. She turned away, unable to bear the rush of feelings that accompanied the sight of that room.

"How could I do that?" she asked herself, "How could I do that, knowing what would happen, and not be consumed by the guilt." It suddenly occurred to her, she had been consumed with the guilt. Her entire reign while her sister was gone had been marked by very few changes, either socially, politically or technologically. Innovation had won through at some points, but for the most part Equestria remained how it had been a thousand years before when Luna had been banished.

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx_

The memory continued for Luna. She watched herself flying through the air, rocketed into the sky by the spell. It had been designed to send her dark side so far from Equestria that there was no hope of it ever finding its way back.

The spirit fought, trying to regain control before it was too late for Princess Luna to stop their flight. A massive white orb hung in the air, giving Nightmare Moon an idea. It stabbed itself into Luna's side, sending her reeling in pain. A large back patch now surrounded her cutie mark, smoke rising from it in thick, oily spirals. She moved enough to send them careening towards the moon. The pain, however, had awoken Luna. Adrenaline coursed through her body, magic seeming to take control. A flash of indigo light sent the dark spirit from Luna's side, shooting it out into space.

The lunar surface neared. The sudden magic had driven all energy from Luna and she knew that, even with her immortality, there were some things that nothing was meant to survive. Her anger, though, had a different idea. As Luna closed her eyes, accepting the fate she now saw before her, Nightmare Moon shot a tendril of darkness at Luna, seeking to regain control of the exhausted alicorn and save her physical form from being crushed. As it began to pull itself in, the present Luna knew that if the spirit was able to take control, she would never be free from it in the past, and thus wouldn't be free now.

She launched her own bolt of magic, stronger, even, than the frantic, pain and fear driven bolt from her counter-part. It struck the tendril, splitting it down the middle, causing the spirit to cry out in pain. It released its prize, forced to watch it hurdle towards the massive rocky surface. Luna watched as a blue aura seemed to appear out of nowhere, greatly slowing and cushioning the fall of the nearly unconscious princess.

The shade continued on, no physical form to stop it from flying through the moon. Vile curses rained down as it passed, but without a body, it could do nothing. As it passed through the moon, the surface around it seemed almost to wither; the massive silhouette of a mare forming from the poisoned rock.

A dark voice began to whisper once more in Luna's ear as the memory ended. _So it begins again, then? Good, maybe we can have some fun._ As it left, it seemed almost to pause, a mere fraction of a second. A bolt of pain shot down her side. An echoing laugh followed._ A present to truly relive your 'triumph' princess,_ the voice said mockingly. It left swiftly, leaving a feeling of cold emptiness behind.

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx_

_This took a whole lot longer than it should have, but I know a whooooole bunch of stuff that wouldn't fit in this chapter. That means that chapter four should come quickly :3_

_I'm hoping that Silverweed91 makes some more art for this chapter. If so, be sure to check back eventually to see if there is a new one. If not, well, there's still the picture for the first chapter (the cover art for this fic) and the one for the second chapter (posted at the top of the second chapter)_

_Thanks again to Defening of fimfiction for editing. He's the boss of the ever amazing Dunder Shux Studios._

_Stay tuned for more! (These chapters go faster when I get feedback so I'm motivated to write more *hint, hint*) _


End file.
